


Home Alone

by needtosleepawhile



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Rainbow Rowell - Fandom, fangirl - Fandom, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtosleepawhile/pseuds/needtosleepawhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz have the flat to themselves.<br/>This is the first time they have lived together since leaving Watford.<br/>They try to get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written anything in a long time, and I recently finished Carry On.  
> I just wanted to write a little something.  
> I hope you like it.

Penelope was leaving for America.  
She took the opportunity to spend her second year of university over there, and so she could spend more time with Micah.  
That meant leaving Simon in the flat alone, fending for himself, trying to cook his own meals, potentially setting the place alight (even without his powers, he still had trouble).  
Baz was having none of it.

"I'm fine, I can handle it!" Simon complained. They had just got back from dropping Penelope off at the airport.  
"You can't stand being alone and away from the centre of attention for ten minutes. I need to be there, even if just to make sure you have a decent meal." Baz threw his jacket onto the kitchen table and started rummaging through the fridge. He opened the vegetable drawer, but instantly stepped back and pulled a disgusted expression. He reached tentatively in and pulled out a half mouldy cucumber.  
"That's Penelope's drawer," Simon quickly said.  
"Oh, I know that. You would never have a vegetable in your side of the fridge," Baz hurried across the kitchen and dropped the rotten food into the bin, then scrubbed his hands in the sink. Simon came up behind Baz, patting his back as he walked past, then put the kettle on.  
"Tea?" the he boy asked.  
"Coffee. Black." Baz dried his hands on a towel that had been thrown onto the counter. He turned to face Simon and watched him clattering cups, drop them onto the counter, spill a spoonful of coffee on the counter, and almost drop the milk.  
"You really do need me," he said, nudging the shorter boys arm out of the way as he reached for the kettle. Simon let Baz make the drinks, but slid a hand over the back of the black haired boys neck, stroking the short soft hairs with his thumb.  
"Yeah, I do."

Later, after eating a (not mouldy) vegetable and beef broth that Baz had made, the pair were sat together on the sofa, playing music on Simon's laptop.  
"I can't believe you like Birdy," Simon said, staring with wide eyes at the screen.  
On a short ride in Baz's car where the couple couldn't decide which radio station to listen to or which CD to play, they made playlists for each other full of their favourite songs. They had never thought about what either person listened to before.  
"What's wrong with Birdy?" Baz asked, slightly offended, as the ethereal voice floated over them. In all honesty, Baz adored Birdy. 'Skinny Love' was all he listened to on the summer he realised he loved Simon. He even learned it on his violin.  
Simon smirked and gave the vampire boy a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Nothing is wrong with Birdy," he said, scrolling down the list, "I just didn't think you'd like her."  
"What did you think I would like then?" Baz moved forward and planted a gentle kiss on Simon's neck.  
"I dunno, all old classical stuff. Or emo." He suddenly jabbed a finger at the screen, his face shining with glee. "Aha! Like this!"  
He clicked and 'Holding On To You' by Twenty One Pilots started playing.  
Baz pushed himself away from Simon, looking at him like he was an idiot.  
"This isn't emo! Do you even know about music?" He scowled, pulling the laptop from Simon's grasp. He paused the song, immediately going to Simon's list, trying to find something interesting. He clicks something he doesn't recognise.  
A country song starts playing- 'Wagon Wheel' by Old Crow Medicine Show.  
"Crowley, Snow, what the hell is this?!"  
"Its the only song I know by them! I just like it!" Simon blushes. Baz grins so wide Simon can see all his sharp white teeth, his whole face lights up. Baz doesn't do these smiles often but when he does it makes Simon's chest ache with love. He snatches the laptop back again, quickly choosing a song he thinks Baz might enjoy. He puts a finger to his lips, telling the other boy to shush, then puts the laptop on the floor.

The light haired boy moves slowly, staring into Baz's eyes, as he pushes the vampire back to lay down on the sofa. Baz watches and waits, blank faced, listening carefully to the song. Simon gets up and on top of the other boy, his long, waved hair hanging around his face. Baz lifts a hand to stroke Simon's cheek, then runs his fingers through his soft curls.  
"You need to get this cut," he says quietly.  
Simon says nothing, only leans down and kisses Baz softly on the lips.  
This is one of his favourite songs. Since he heard it he had wanted to do this, with Baz, he fantasized about it. He wanted Baz to remember this song and this moment. They tangled themselves around each other, moulded their bodies together as they kissed, still slow and warm and lovely.  
When the song finished, they stayed wrapped together, kissing later into the evening.

At some point they decided it best to go to bed, and lazily kissed until they fell asleep, the song still playing in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> *'Obstacles' by Syd Matters


End file.
